When Love Stays Strong
by ChocoKoko
Summary: As everybody knows, the summer heat is scorching hot. Making sure that she has no planned meetings, Vietnam decides to take a shower and then wear a yem lua. Well, England just has weird timing, so while she is stuck in the shower he pops up at her house and sees something no one has seen before. What exactly is Vietnam hiding? Umm...smexy fluff warning...


Summary: As everybody knows, the summer heat is scorching hot. Making sure that she has no planned meetings, Vietnam decides to take a shower and then wear a yem lua. Well, England just has weird timing, so while she is stuck in the shower he pops up at her house and sees something no one has seen before. What exactly is Vietnam hiding? Umm...smexy fluff warning...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...

Notes: ...if you guys thought I was already perverted, then I might just be a match for France after this one-shot is done...Lord help me in anything that is pure, I will forever be corrupted in the perverted ways...I'll explain more about the one-shot at the end...

So...I really don't wanna start...ooh...please don't hate me...but! Puffin-sama has helped with creating the summary and most of this scenario..*sweatdrops* I must fail as a writer if I can't come up with anything of my own...and Puffin-sama also helped with the title. So basically, she helped with the title, the summary and half the plot. The only thing I did was write the other half, come up with the general idea and have her advice on it...the dots would go on forever but fanfiction only limits it to three so...

Edit: I'm still sleepy, but I hope the changes I made are still here. *yawn*

* * *

Vietnam did her best to fan herself with her non la as she sat in the shade. She had been working in the rice fields just recently. Usually, she shouldn't be sweating so much, but there was one little problem right there.

She was still wearing her long-sleeved ao dai.

She was drenched in sweat, and her clothes stuck to her body, an unpleasant feeling, you might say, for the Asian nation that was usually cool. Then again, it was summer time, and the summer heat was hotter than usual.

That, and Vietnam is slightly insane for wearing long sleeves in the sun.

Dragging herself inside, she searched for her papers that told Vietnam her plans for the day. She grimaced as sweat dripped onto the floors, and she pulled up her sleeves as she wiped her hands on a paper towel, golden eyes scanning the papers scattered on the table.

"I should have no one visiting me for today..." Vietnam muttered. She was a free woman for now, until her boss had ordered her to meet with more countries or to have countries visit her home.

Vietnam made her way to her room, sliding her closet door open and looking through her clothes. It was a long row of ao dais, but there was a darker green colored clothing in the midst of all that.

Gently pushing the other clothes aside, Vietnam took out said piece of clothing and examined it.

"This brings back memories..." she murmured. It was a dark green 'yem lua', a traditional Vietnamese clothing that were worn by Vietnamese women in history. Vietnam had not seen the yem lua in a long time being worn by anyone, especially herself.

"Why don't you wear it?" Au Co suggested, flying into the room. "I'm sure it would still fit."

"..." Vietnam hesitated to answer as she continued to stare down the yem lua. She would like to wear it just one more time, but the last she wore this was before the war, before she-

"It's fine, isn't it?" Au Co urged the Vietnamese nation towards the bathroom, laying the yem lua on Vietnam's bed. "Go take a shower and then you can wear that yem lua. It's nice to bring back some memories, right?"

The fairy went up to Vietnam's shoulders(when she wasn't flying), so it wasn't hard to push Vietnam into the bathroom.

Vietnam sighed, reluctantly agreeing, seeing as no one was going to visit her today. Maybe she could wear it tomorrow as well, seeing as she had no plans all week.

Vietnam had been relieved as she unbutton her ao dai. It took her a while to unbutton her ao dais, seeing as there was so many buttons, so as the article of clothing slid off from her body, she settled herself in the bath. Usually, she did not take baths, seeing as her Vietnamese bathrooms did not even have a tub, but she had an American bathroom next to her Vietnamese bathroom(for the sake of the people behind the fourth wall who know about Vietnamese bathrooms. We all know how awkward Vietnamese bathrooms and their 'shoilets' are.)

Anyway, Vietnam sunk into the bath, relaxing and relieving stress from her back from working in the rice fields for a few hours. At the last minute though, she remembered she didn't like the feel of her hair sticky with sweat, so pausing the time she spent in her bath, she moved to the Vietnamese bathroom to use the showerhead.

Meanwhile, Au Co was trying to change the color of the dark green yem lua when Vietnam's door made a sound. Jumping, Au Co listened to see if the Vietnamese woman had heard the knock, and if so, would she be getting the door?

Au Co sneaked around the corner, peeking into the bathroom. The nation was washing her head, it seemed, too preoccupied to listen to the outside world.

Shrugging, Au Co closed the doors and skipped to the door, opening it to reveal the nation who stood behind there.

'Well, this is surprising.' Au Co beamed at the man, beckoning for him to come in.

"I hope I'm not intruding," England started, looking a little embarrassed as he walked in. "Those gits back at my place wouldn't leave me alone and I thought to come here first as to get away from them."

"It's no problem at all!" Au Co reassured. "Oh, but Vietnam's in the shower right now, so you'll have to wait if you want to talk to her."

It took England a couple of seconds to react. His expression was amusing to the fairy as his face turned scarlet and he stammered out some words Au Co didn't bother to listen to.

"So the heat got to you as well?" Au Co asked, noticing England's light choice of attire. England nodded, settling down on the couch.

"It is bloody hell outside...I mean no offense to Vietnam's country, it is also hot in the other countries as well, I've heard." England said, relieved to feel the cool rush of air, signalling Au Co had just blasted the A.C. on high.

'Hmm...' Au Co observed England's body language. He was embarrassed(probably from the image of Vietnam in the shower), he was wearing a t-shirt and athletic shorts. Very unusual from his usual suit and tie or military uniform, but maybe...

'I could have fun with this.' Au Co smirked when she heard Vietnam sitting in the bath.

"Why don't you go make some scones? I'm sure Vietnam won't mind you using her kitchen~" Au Co dragged the nation up and shoved him in the kitchen. Au Co reassured him that Vietnam wouldn't care less if he burnt down her kitchen(okay...she probably would but England wouldn't try to kill them all, right?).

'I think red would be a nice color~' Au Co decided to float as she made her way back to Vietnam's room, changing the yem lua's dark green color to a rosy red color. 'Perfect~ now all I have to do for now is cut a slit in the side of the long flowing skirt that she's supposed to wear with it. Then what happens from that point on is fun~' Au Co giggled.

'Wait..." Au Co arched an eyebrow in confusing when she saw Vietnam walk past her room clad in nothing but a white towel. Au Co silently followed the nation.

Vietnam was heading towards the kitchen.

'Noo! England might die of loss of blood if you go in there!' Au Co tried to think of a way to take Vietnam away without England turning around from him making his scones.

It was too late when Vietnam entered the kitchen.

Au Co winced when Vietnam opened the fridge, appearing to search for a bottle of water. Her back was to the British nation, as was England's back was to the Vietnamese nation.

After a few minutes, Vietnam got up from her kneeled position and closed the door, turning around to walk out of the kitchen. At the same time, England had moved to another side of the kitchen, thus making it so neither of the nations noticed each other presence for the...

Au Co stared with a dumbfounded look as she checked her watch. 'Five minutes and they both didn't turn around and see each other? Wow...why was I even worried?'

"Hello Au Co." Vietnam greeted as she walked past the fairy. Disappearing around the corner, England snapped his head up.

"Did I just hear Vietnam?" he asked. Au Co weakly pointed a thumb behind her. At once, England sprinted from the kitchen and headed in her direction fast-walking.

'Someone's excited to see Vietnam...hopefully he won't walk in on her changing or we'll have a problem on our hands.'

As Au Co turned around, she screamed in surprise as she saw Vietnam round the corner once more, having forgot something on the dining table. Both of their reactions were too late as England bumped into Vietnam first, therefore, obeying the laws of physics and mass or whatever, something interesting had to happen.

And England on top of Vietnam was one of them.

Both of the nations were frozen stiff, their bodies slowing heating up and their skin color changing to a brightly colored strawberry or maybe the color of the yem lua Au Co was going to make Vietnam wear later on.

"E-England?" Vietnam stuttered, her golden orbs widening in shock as her hands gripped the top of her towel nervously. In other words, she was clutching her towel in a way that shy girls would hold their posture which made England, of course, blush insanely.

"V-Vietnam, I-I didn't see you..." England muttered. His arms were on either side of her head. Her legs were in-between his legs that were on his knees(typical position when a guy is on top of a girl, meh). They held each other's gazes for a little while longer, and anyone who reads atmospheres could tell that it was the perfect atmosphere to kiss right now.

But of course, someone before had named them the 'Stupidly Shy and Hopelessly Dense Couple', so when England realized the position they were in and what Vietnam was wearing, he had an epic nosebleed and scrambled away from Vietnam, his back facing Vietnam, who slowly got up, cheeks seeming like they got burned from the sun.

"S-sorry.." Vietnam stuttered. She got up and started to walk away. Her word caused England to turn around just as she turned around the corner.

But England had seen something on her back before she was gone from his sight.

"Was that...?" England tilted his head to the side. "It must be my imagination...right? But I'm sure..." He stood up and decided to follow after Vietnam, but not before he was stopped by Au Co.

"What did you see?" she asked. England noted that her usual cheerful aura was gone and replaced with something more...serious?

"I thought I saw a mark on Vietnam's back..." England arched an eyebrow, curious at the sudden shift in mood. "Why? Am I mistaken? I'm just curious, really, but if-"

"I see..." Au Co muttered. "Then what you saw was real, what if I said that?"

It did surprise the British nation, he had to admit, but why should he react horribly to it either way?

"Wait..." England took note of the expression on Au Co's face. "What I saw...there's more, isn't there?"

"..." Eyes darkening to a dull black, Au Co was reminded of the horrible event that followed after. It wasn't a time that either Vietnam or Au Co would have liked to remember. Then again, Au Co hadn't seen that mark in a long time. She didn't realize it was that bad though. Vietnam seemed to have realized this, or not she would not have any reason to hide it...right?

"Maybe...you can help her." Au Co said. Beckoning him with her finger, she proceeded on instructions quickly.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Vietnam, after stumbling away from England, had shut her door and made her way to her bed. She sighed, looking at her yem lua longingly. Since England had appeared at her home, it looked like she would not be able to wear it.

"I wonder...if he saw..." Vietnam muttered, her hand stretching to her back, fingertips lightly brushing it as she stood up. She pressed her lips together, standing up and letting her towel drop to the floor.

She quickly pulled her undergarment and long skirt on, her upper half left bare as she made her way to the closet. She searched for anything that would be better than wearing a yem lua, but her closet was only filled with her traditional ao dais.

She sighed, wondering if she should have gone with Taiwan 'shopping', then maybe she wouldn't be in this predicament right now. Grabbing her ao dai, she proceeded to unbutton it so she could slip it on.

She wouldn't bind her chest this time, since it took a while to and she didn't want to keep England waiting. She paused, placing her ao dai back on her bed. Picking up her yem lua, she sighed as she stared at it and turned her back towards her bedroom door, about to toss the article of clothing into her closet.

"Wait a..." Vietnam turned her head as she eyed the yem lua. "Why is it red? I thought it was green..." she murmured. Rubbing her eyes with her free hand, she put it in front of her, seeing how it would look on her.

And then when she looked in front of her, where her mirror was, she saw someone in the doorway.

Gasping, she brought her yem lua to cover her chest as she turned around with a scarlet face, recognizing the intruder as the gentleman she knew, England.

"A-ah, I'm sorry, I'll be out in a minute." Vietnam stuttered, averting his eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes, however, she saw his stoic face, and the fact he wasn't looking at her. He stood in the doorway silent.

Confused, Vietnam followed his stare. His gaze was directed at the mirror behind her, and she realized that her back was reflected in the mirror.

"Ah..." Vietnam's face paled, thoughts jumbled up as she tried to think of an excuse or something. There was no mistaking it though, she couldn't hide it anymore. She didn't want England, of all countries, to find out her secret though. Not even Taiwan had seen it before.

She gasped when England start to move, slowly walking towards her with an emotionless face. Vietnam gulped, unconsciously stepping back with each step he took forward. She knew where this was going, but she couldn't react in time when she felt her back touch the mirror behind her, England was right in front of her.

"D-don't look!" she meant to say that a few minutes ago, but it just came out as she swerved around England. She wasn't thinking when she did that, it only meant he could turn around and catch her arm.

And her back was also exposed to him.

Vietnam also realized this, but instead of trying to run away, she hung her head in defeat and waited for the disgusted remarks to come from England's mouth. She felt so weak right now, her bottom lip quivering as she tried not to whimper in distress. She could feel it, her South side was awakening once more, especially since the thing on her back had originally been on the South as well.

She flinched when she felt his fingertips brush her shoulder. She held in her breath when she felt his fingers travel down, tracing the pink flesh on her back. England's fingers were cold, but Vietnam realized that wasn't the reason she shivered at his touch.

"I'm not disgusted, love." England spoke up, running his fingertips up and down her back, eyes half-lidded while Vietnam's face heated up once more at the endearment he used.

"..." Vietnam kept her eyes shut, her hands clutching the yem lua covering her chest. It was hard to keep a clear mind with England touching her back. "You should be. No woman should have such a horrid thing on their skin."

"Horrid?" England's fingers paused on the small of her back. "How is a scar horrid, love?"

"How is it not?" Vietnam replied, eyebrows creasing up into a saddened frown as she opened her golden orbs, looking at the ground. "Scars on a soldier symbolize the many fights they have been through. Only the true loser of the fight would have a scar. A scar is a constant reminder of the faults that soldier has made. This scar on me symbolizes the fact that I was weak. If I had a stronger will, my country wouldn't have been divided, and I wouldn't have been divided."

"Scars are a link to a past that should never be forgotten." England said after a dead silence.

"It certainly is something I will never forget..." Vietnam said bitterly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"N-no, wait! Y-you can't just leave me like this! T-the North would destroy my country!" South Vietnam cried out, clutching America's sleeve to keep him from boarding the plane. The plane that would fly him out of this war.

"..." America avoided her pleading brown orbs. If he did look, he knew he could not leave. "Sorry South. It's the order of my President. We've already been fighting against the North and her Vietcong for too long. We will not lose any more soldiers because of this Vietnam War."

With those as his parting words, South Vietnam let the tears run down her eyes as soldiers pulled her away from the country. It seemed as if her side of the country had agreed with her feelings; the rain had started to come down.

South Vietnam watched the plane as it soon disappeared into the clouds. Her brown eyes turned into a dull color, as she hung her head in defeat, the tears non-stop as she collapsed to the ground.

The weather again seemed to change along with her feelings, rumbles of thunder erupted all over the sky as South Vietnam glared up at the sky.

"He was right da-ze, it was his Congress' decision..." South Korea tried to reassure.

"Tch. He did smart in leaving though. She's not going to win against the North." New Zealand muttered. Thailand smacked New Zealand's arm in response.

"..." South Vietnam slowly stood up. "Traitor...stupid America..."

**(2 years Later)**

"Is that the last of them?" South Vietnam called.

"You're the last one left! Come on!" the helicopter pilot yelled over the roars of the winds. South Vietnam shook her head.

"Get the people of Saigon out of here! I'm staying here to help with the fighting." South Vietnam's eyes darkened as she drew out her gun. "The North is here as well. I will not hand over Saigon to them."

After the evacuation process, it seemed as time had passed too fast.

South Vietnam clutched her side, her ao dai soaking in red blood as she struggled to run away. However, she could feel her country being bombed endlessly, and she herself was losing energy.

She heard a noise behind her, so she quickly turned around and blocked the incoming paddle with her hand, wincing as it made a bruise. She heard the click of a gun. Looking up, she met blood red eyes and a smirking face.

"There you are." North Vietnam hissed. "Give it up. The city of Saigon will soon belong to me, and we will be unified as a whole nation once more."

"I refuse!" South Vietnam glared and made a dive for a sword that was laying on the ground a few feet away from here. She narrowly dodged incoming bullets as she clutched her bleeding wound once more, evading the swings of the paddle and the whizzing bullets. South Vietnam could hear her President's voice crackling over the radio that she had dropped, but she concentrated on the foe before her.

"You should stop fighting and damaging that body." North Vietnam commented as she reloaded her gun. "Anything that happens to you will soon be on me when we reunite."

"..." South Vietnam glared. She knew she could not hope to win against North Vietnam on a one-on-one fight. She had to run somehow. Tensing up, South Vietnam threw a hand grenade she had been carrying in her satchel as she stood to her foot and ran away.

She made a clear getaway, managing to run from the sight of North Vietnam.

"South Vietnam." the voice of her President came over the radio she had managed to pick up. "We're surrendering."

"What?!" South Vietnam's mouth dropped in shock. "Y-you can't do that! We've been fighting for so long already-"

"Yes, I know. I must end this war peacefully. Go find North Vietnam and let her listen to this radio, I will make the announcement shortly."

Grinding her teeth together, South Vietnam clenched her fist, picking up her sword and peering out. She could see the North approaching with a displeased look, so South Vietnam, although reluctantly, held out her hands in terms of surrender. The North paused in her advanced, confused.

"Listen." South Vietnam held out her radio.

"We, the country of South Vietnam, surrender. All South Vietnamese forces, cease hostilities in calm and stay where you are. South Vietnam, if you can hear me, come back to the office. I have invited the Provisional Revolutionary Government to engage in a ceremony of orderly transfer of power so as to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed."

"Eh?" North Vietnam's blood red orbs narrowed in displeasure. "A peaceful handover? How boring. All North Vietnamese forces! We're going to forcefully take the city of Saigon!" her voice raised as she spoke in her own radio. Cheers of agreement erupted, no doubt from the North Vietnamese forces.

"Eh?!" South Vietnam echoed what the North had said a while ago, glaring. "We've already offered a peaceful ending-"

"Sadly, peace doesn't sit well with me." North Vietnam smirked. South Vietnam growled, charging at the North in blind rage as she swung the sword. She made no wounds on the North though.

North Vietnam laughed, dodging effortlessly. She taunted the South with insults, causing the South to lose sight of what was in front of her. Now, her years of military experience was lost as she made wild swings. There was no tactic in what she was doing, so North Vietnam could easily had defeated her.

She taunted her for a little longer, until she got bored of it. North Vietnam reached out for the sword, twisted South Vietnam's right wrist and pushing her towards the ground. While South was falling, the North quickly turned around and made a swift, clean cut on the South's back.

Crying out in pain, South Vietnam collapsed to the ground, seeing blood drip on the ground from the blade of the sword that was now in North Vietnam's hands. North Vietnam giggled, blood splattered onto her face and already sullied military uniform as she watched blood pour from the deep and long wound she had inflicted.

"Ah, I forgot to hold back." North Vietnam realized, humming a bit as she dug the sword through the abdomen of South Vietnam. She screamed, coughing out blood as she felt tears well up. "Well, no matter. You can't die from these wounds anyway. I guess a few scars on me wouldn't do much harm."

"Con chó..." South Vietnam spat. "We were in the same body. You are me, and I am you. How dare you!"

"Ah~ so if you are me, than you might have done the same to me, no?" North Vietnam asked, checking her nails. Despite the battles she had been in, she was pleased to find they were still neatly polished and beautifully cut. North Vietnam casually twisted the handle of the sword, which caused the South to hiss.

"Why couldn't you have left my country alone..." South Vietnam felt her eyes drooping. She winced when she felt gaps inside her. The North were quickly taking over Saigon. "Now there will be no peace..."

"Peace doesn't exist in my world." North Vietnam smirked as she waved goodbye to South Vietnam. "Nighty-night~"

**15:30**

South Vietnam woke up on a hospital bed, on her front. She could feel her back wound stinging as she shifted a little.

"What a coward...attacking me when my back was turned..." South Vietnam hissed.

"I had to do something to win~." the voice of North Vietnam came from South Vietnam's right. Turning her head, she saw the nation dressed in a clean military uniform, grinning ear to ear as she held up a radio. "Listen to this."

"I declare the Saigon government...completely dissolved at all levels." that was the voice of Duong Van Minh. The damned President who had rule for only three days. The damned President that caused South Vietnam pain and suffering.

"Tch. He shouldn't have offered that peace. Look where it got us..." South Vietnam murmured, resting her eyes.

"Today, the dissolution of South Vietnam has ended the Vietnam War." North Vietnam announced, signalling they were not the only ones in the room. "Saigon will be renamed to Ho Chi Minh, in honor of our former President!"

Loud cheers of agreement erupted in the room. South Vietnam closed her eyes and tried to shut out their cheers. It was official. She really had lost.

**April 30**

South Vietnam took a look at the back wound in the mirror. Being a country, it had partially healed, but since she was only half of the country of Vietnam, the healing process was a little slower than usual. However, she was not a moron.

The long, deep scab would soon become a horrid scar. Closing her eyes in defeat, she sighed. That scar would still be on her body. Well, the original body of Vietnam anyway.

This was her last free day. Soon, the ceremony that would unite North and South Vietnam would start and both of the personifications would be back in the original body of Vietnam.

"...Huh. It doesn't look that bad." South Vietnam wearily lifted her head, seeing the North reflected in the mirror behind her.

"It's your fault. Now we'll be burdened with this scar on our skin. To think it was inflicted on herself by her own hands." South Vietnam growled. North Vietnam shrugged casually, not really seeming to care.

"At least Vietnam's now a communist country. Looks like I got the final say after all." North Vietnam snickered. South Vietnam clenched her fists together. Her nails cut into her skin.

"Who will be happy from now on? We'll both be asleep inside her." South Vietnam reminded. "She is the one who will bear all of our burdens. Including this scar. And it's all your fault."

North Vietnam frowned. Of course, she had known that once they were unified, both of them would no longer be in their own bodies. But, the only thing that mattered was that she had WON in the very end.

"I don't care really." North Vietnam's frown turned into a smirk once more. "Now let's go."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Lost in her memories, Vietnam didn't realized that England had also seen her memories. His emerald eyes were glazed over in a hidden emotion.

"This scar was inflicted by my own hands." Vietnam also didn't realize her golden eyes had tears in them, until when she lifted her right hand up and stared at her, her vision was blurry. "I have nothing to be proud of."

Vietnam and England were both seated on the floor now. His fingers still rested on the small of her back, and her left hand still held up the yem lua covering her chest. Her head hung in despair and anger, as she recalled everything over and over again.

"..." England had also stayed silent after going through her memories. Admittedly, he shouldn't have invaded her privacy, but it was all part of his and Au Co's plan.

Vietnam heard England heave a sigh. At first, she thought he was going to leave her when she felt his fingers leave her back. However, he replaced his hands on her waist, bringing her closer to him as she felt something warm touch her shoulder.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-" Vietnam snapped her head up, twisting it around as she tried to look at what he was doing. Her forlorn look was replaced with embarrassment and shock, only managing to see his head of messy blond hair.

His lips were traveling down the scar on her back slowly, sending sparks throughout her skin as she shivered.

"E-E-E-E-Eng-Eng-Eng-" Vietnam couldn't even get his name out clearly. Anything she tried to get out of her mouth came out in incomprehensible stutters or small moans. England didn't seem to falter at all. When he reached one end of the scar, he started to travel back up it with his lips.

Her eyes turned into spirals and the scarlet on her cheeks didn't fade away. 'Why is he kissing the scar?!' her thoughts, although a jumbled mess right now, managed to bring out that one thought.

"A-Ah..." Vietnam squeezed her eyes shut, holding in the want to faint when she felt his _tongue_ now sliding up and down the scar.

'Wh-wh-why?' she squeaked in her mind. 'He-he's not s-supposed to kiss it! He-he-he's supposed to be appalled by it, right?...ah...there'e no pirate hat on him...why is he acting like this?'

It seemed as if now England could read her thoughts, because he pulled his mouth away from her for a few moments.

"See now, love, here is my interpretation of your scar," he began, rubbing small circles on her back. Although that distracted her, Vietnam tried to concentrate on his words. "Even though it was done by your own hands, the fact you've managed to stay strong mentally and physically is what matters the most. It symbolizes your strength and your ability to move on from that war. You shouldn't feel disgusted of yourself, poppet." England muttered, landing butterfly kisses all over her back.

"B-but..." Vietnam squeezed her eyes shut once more, a blush darkening her cheeks. "It doesn't look good..."

"And?" England whispered as his hand wrapped around her waist, picking up her yem lua and tying it around her. "What kind of scars you have doesn't disturb me. What it looks like doesn't disgust me. I love you for who you are, not whether you have no scars or multiple. Don't be afraid to show your scars to me, love."

"..." Vietnam blushed for what seemed like the millionth time in that hour, looking at the floor. "...I didn't think you had this kind of side to you...England. Even without your pirate hat..."

Mood breaker.

England's face heated up faster than Vietnam blinked, his emeralds eyes averting towards the wall.

"W-well, I have a lot of secrets, love." England stuttered. "A-after all, everything does have an original source..."

England sighed, relaxing as he placed his chin on Vietnam's shoulder. In return, Vietnam relaxed against his body. The silence in the room was nice for the couple. No annoying loud countries, no pestering persistent fairies, just two people in love enjoying each other's company.

Despite the scorching heat outside, inside was only a cool temperature of air. Truly a nice moment for the both of them.

Who could ask for more?

* * *

AGH. FINALLY FREAKING DONE. NOW I WILL GO RAGE AT HIMARUYA.

This one-shot took me freaking two weeks to complete. Argh. Damn it.

Himaruya has made Vietnam a shy and humble girl with a strong will. That what it says in her biography thingy in Volume 5. I like the humble and strong will. Not so much the shy part. Damn you Himaruya.

I don't have much to say for now. Just review because it's 12:30am where I am and I'm about to get grounded.


End file.
